A skin taken from a furred animal such as a mink normally has a layer or residues of fat, tendons and/or flesh that is firmly attached to the skin side of the fur. Before the fur can be used for further processing, such layers or residues must be removed from the skin side.
For that purpose, different apparatuses for scraping the skin side of a fur are known. Such apparatuses may comprise a mandrel on which a tubular fur can be arranged with the skin side facing outwards, and one or more scraping units comprising e.g. scraping rollers where each scraping roller comprise scraping edges. By rotating the scraping rollers around each their rotation axis when in contact with the skin side of the fur on the mandrel, while the scraping units and the mandrel are moved relative to each other in the longitudinal direction of the mandrel, the above mentioned residues are removed from the skin side of the fur. These residues may be transported away from the scraping rollers by means of a suction arrangement comprising a system of pipes connected to the individual scraping units, The suction arrangement hereby removes the residues from the individual scraping unit.
WO 2011/116771 discloses a screening for a primary and a secondary scraper roller arranged to scrape the skin side on one side part of the mandrel.
However, the present way of handling the residues may result in a complex solution of handling the residues. Also, the present way of handling the residues may still result in an insufficient removal of the residues from the apparatus.
The disclosure provides an advantageous solution regarding handling of the said residues after they have been removed from the skin side of the fur.